minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Protocol Lucifer
Notice: Pasta is faker than fake water. Enjoy. Part 1: Bubezleeb.bat. We all know that Nether can serve as a good inspiration for Creepypastas, but long before Nether had it's share of existence, there have been much more sinister and serious plans and alternatives to the Nether we love today, it was before Nether was called Hell, Nexus or The Slip. This twisted and original version of Nether was being developed with the name Protocol Lucifer. When Nether was being developed, one of the workers suggested that the Nether should be the replica of Hell itself, a place where you would have to fight various demonic creatures and ultimately defeat Lucifer itself to win the game. It was going to be similar to Dante's Inferno, where one would have to traverse deeper to reach Lucifer, and deeper locations had scarier monsters and more difficult sections. Over time, 98 % of this Protocol Lucifer has been completed and coded into the game. This Nether was looking ready to get added, but all of this has fallen into dire waste. One night, when developers were testing Lucifer boss, one of the workers noticed that several weirdly named files were located into the folder of Lucifer boss. When he tried to open them, he would only get a binary message, which when translated would show this: I a.mm Helll itss,ellf. Youuuou ar..eeee. neyxt. The worker's computer shut down permanently. Fortunately, he saved Protocol Lucifer onto USB flash drive so he could open it later, a mistake that costed him dearly. When he put the USB into his computer, the computer's desktop changed the color to sickly mixture of green and red. There was nothing on the desktop except for a notepad file. Strange thing is, this was the only functional program on his computer. The notepad reads the following: Missing us? The legions of Hell? We may be large, we may be mighty, but we are not ready to be seen by human eyes. We have sent our minions to dispose you, in order to cover up our existence from mere mortals. As you are reading this, don't be startled if you hear banging on your door. This is because we are here at your door. Embrace Lucifer and his unholy kingdom and be spared from our furor. Goodbye. Suddenly, he felt a claw on his back. He was shocked to see two humanoid creatures with bloody spikes on their bodies. They spoke random mutterings which he somehow understood as a threat to him. He tried to fight these two creatures, but their strength was superior, and so the first victim of this cursed file fell. The next day, his body was found eviscerated and with various stab wounds on entire body. Mojang was horrified by this incident, and removed all of the files of this old Nether, which has led to the development of Nether we know today. Some say that if you were to travel to an abandoned shop in Gutenberg, Sweden, by searching some cabinets you can find this dreaded USB containing the old version of Nether, the same one which doomed this worker. Part 2: Curious But Gullible. I have been searching more about this old version of Nether, mostly finding the same info about this dead worker, but I noticed a suspicious link when reading the same stuff I was reading days ago. This link leads to the shadiest website I ever saw. This website was written in some shady looking font, with various scam website links being overly common. Not surprised by the looks of website. Under the website was a text in Finnish which reads the following: Congratulations reader! You have won a free trip to Gutenberg. Claim your airplane ticket at 8AM. Best cheers! Protocol Lucifer. Gutenberg? Protocol Lucifer? This looked more suspicious, but if it was a ticket to Gutenberg, then maybe there was a chance to get to play this dreaded beta version of Nether. I was rather excited, but scared, as what if they sent me a bomb or something worse? I shrugged off this bad feeling off me, and decided to play some Minecraft. I was thinking about will I need to get old Minecraft to play this since it was 2017 and Nether was released in 2010-2011. But it doesn't matter now. I will just relax with Minecraft. If I actually get this promised ticket, I will start the diary. Part 3: Men of Words. DIARY. January 4th - Holy shit, they actually sent me a ticket to Gutenberg, along with some other stuff such as a large jacket and gloves. They probably know it's cold in Sweden. Well, time to go, I guess. January 5th - So, here I am in Sweden. It's pretty damn cold at the airport. I need to find a hotel somewhere. January 6th - Whoever sent me this ticket also sent me some map which leads to some alleyway. Hopefully it's the shop they are talking about. Unfortunately, most of people I asked about this map became mad or almost hostile at me. Few of them backed away when they saw this map. January 7th - After many locals got mad at me because I wanted to find this USB, I thought it was over, but after one day I finally found this shop. When I entered the shop, it was clear that it was in horrible condition: The shelves were lying on the floor, fluorescent lamps were hanging from the ceiling, with wires barely standing still, the smell was similar to rotten meat, the walls were sprayed with graffiti, rodents and insects were commonly spotted running around. I tried to say hello to see if anyone was here, but there was nobody. I looked around and found a single USB which had something blue on it. Upon closed inspection, there was a word saying "iNferNo", making me think it is the thing I have been looking for. January 8th - I officially left Sweden and returned back to my home country. Part 4: Inspection. I looked at this USB more closely. Upon inspection, I doubted it would even work, as it was very badly damaged, almost like if an elephant ran over it. However, much to my surprise, it worked flawlessly. I shrugged it off as probably an USB being very durable and resistant. This USB was capable of storing 8 gigabytes of memory. It was also unnamed for some reason. The only thing that was on the USB was a single folder called "Noreturnafteropeningthis". I quickly scanned the folder for any viruses, but for some reason, my antivirus was gone, replaced with a notepad file called "TRUTH". The content of this file were unnerving to say. Here is what was in the file: Do not question the content of that folder. We have ensured that nothing interrupts you while seeing the kingdom of our unholy leader. You may play this if you really want to. But! There is one condition. Do not reveal anything about this to the mortal ears, that is if you value your sanity and innocence. From: Protocol Lucifer. Holy shit! They can edit files on my computer. I guess I should be careful with this if I want to value my *sanity and innocence*. Now. I extracted the folder from the USB. However, the USB ejected itself after I removed the files, and it refused to work again. Like I was going to use it again since it was already beaten as fuck. This folder contained a Minecraft shortcut, some EULA and crash log notepad files and a very large file containing all of data. All of files from this USB occupied exactly 8 gigabytes. What a coincidence. The data folder was locked with a password which I didn't know at all. I clicked the Minecraft icon, and it only took 3 seconds to load, which surprised me, since my PC was old. Heck, even thought the most of this cursed beta, it didn't lag at all, the opposite of when I normally play Minecraft. I have a much better PC, but I actually wanted to sacrifice this old bucket anyway. However, as soon as I opened this icon, my door locked itself and it refused to open. I soon found a note on the floor saying: We told you that there will be no return. Unless you do the impossible. Slay our unholy master. Impossible? Well, I am very skilled in Minecraft anyway and I don't think Lucifer boss will be too hard for me. Part 5: Armageddon's Flash I opened up Minecraft and started a new game. It still looked the same, but I could only play on hardcore for some reason. Trying to play on survival or creative would only give this message: We will not tolerate the weak. If you fail, you will join us. Lucifer would be pleased with your soul anyway. That sounds rather disturbing. But anyway, I decided to play in my new world. In a few minutes, I managed to gather a stable amount of basic resources and made few cobblestone generators which could come in handy. Things were fine for the most of time, but as soon as my health dropped to 4 hearts, the colors became more distorted and sounds were more buggy, often repeating themselves as if you played a damaged console game. Oddly, the game was normal as soon as my health was over 4 hearts. I was baffled by this, but since this game was already creepy on it's own, I wasn't surprised in the first place. After 4 hours, I managed to get enough obsidian to make my first portal. But when I lit the portal, it kind of shocked me. The portal was completely different than the normal portal. Instead of purple nether portal, it was in yellowish-red hue. The normal swirls were replaced by screaming faces. And instead of normal nether portal sounds, the sounds were replaced by screaming, which sounded similar to sounds that were from some very deep Siberian hole. However, as soon as I tried to enter the portal, a strong earthquake, followed by deafening explosions pushed me back by a great distance. My frame rate dropped greatly, and after few seconds I saw a horrifying sight. The land was scorched beyond recognition, with netherrack being littered everywhere. The usual cyan sky became green and yellow, with blocks regularly pouring from the sky like rain. All of water was replaced with lava, all flammable objects were on fire and all animals were killed by this chaos. After few moments, I attempted to move, which I did normally. However, escaping the impending Armageddon was dastardly and almost impossible. I managed to find a portal in the distance, which was about 300 blocks away from me, and so I started a deadly trek. I almost got hit a few times. Halfway there I noticed a book which contains the following message: Are you trembling from our might? You should. This is only a speck of what we will do to you. As you pull your puny rear, don't be startled is you hear the screams of the Harvesters. Don't worry, they don't bite, at least not much. They are Lucifer's most elite agents, and their goals is to make sure you know the real suffering. If you, by any miracle, make it out without being harvested, then you will see the tricks in our sleeves. After turning behind, I noticed some horribly decayed human-like beings chasing me. They stood around slightly taller than me, their eyes were bloodshot, they had a stitched smile. Their bodies were grey, rotten, filled with cuts and bruises. One of their arms were missing, appearing as if it was crushed by a heavy object. They only made sounds of painful weeping and inhumane screaming. What was the true nightmare factor was that they were faster than me, with speed being comparable with those of a player with speed II effect applied, only a bit slower. Standing mere few block away from the nether portal, I attempted to jump in. However, a Harvester grabbed me and knocked me to the ground. I was face to face with one of those bald freaks. One Harvester tried to impale me with a sword, but I quickly pressed left and avoided the ever-shining blade from making a quick work on me. Another Harvester tried to attack me, but I pressed right this time to dodge the attack. The harvester tried pull out his blade that got stuck, but it was in vain. Short after, I saw an arrow from distance and quickly discovered skeletons shooting at me. I pressed up and quickly got up, avoiding the arrow that was going to shoot me. More skeletons soon appeared, but they all were swayed away by huge magma tsunami. After noticing a large block that was heading towards the portal, I quickly jumped in it while noticing a flash that ended one world. As I was falling through portal I noticed many souls in the distance, with some of them I recognize as tyrants of before. The screams were unbearable, and I was left in a paralyzed state. Finally, the screams ended and I woke up in a small stone cave. But this was only the boundary of insanity I was going to experience. Part 6: Vestibule of Hell. After several hours of being in paralyzed state, I was finally able to move freely. I noticed that the cave in which I spawned now had an opening which wasn't here before. The cave itself was rather short, as I could see light from it easily. Before going forward, I looked behind to find a destroyed nether portal which couldn't be relighted, which translates to the fact that I'll now have to cross the entire hell just to get out. There was also a book that stated the following: What's the matter? You want to go back? Too bad, you can't and we will ensure that stays for final. Even if you managed to get back, the world behind you is fully destroyed, barren and inhospitable now. If you really want to wake up from this nightmare, then do something what nobody has done before. Slay Lucifer and Escape this place by yourself. You only have one shot. Die and we will feast. Great, just fucking great, now I have to do an almost impossible mission of making it out alive. If these red horned fuckers want to fight me, so be it. After leaving the cave in which I spawned, I came across a river covered in a light fog. However, since this nether was based off Dante's Inferno, I quickly recognized it as Acheron. Then again, this would only be the beginning of my adventures. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted File Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:PC Minecraft Category:Haunted World